gleethenewgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the First Season of Glee: The New Generation Plot The Episode opens with Santana walking alone at the hall, she started to miss New Directions. Santana used to enter the school's library to read something since she have no friends and a new ones. A Goth Girl used to stare at her for a long time as Santana notice this, The Goth Girl smiles at her and Santana smiles at the goth girl. ---- The Next Day, Santana is home from college, doing laundry with Brittany in her bedroom. She begins ranting about Kurt’s internship in New York and how it doesn’t make sense that he got it. When she finishes, Brittany mentions that Santana could follow her dream too and go to New York, since her mom gave her money. Santana however says that she likes being in college and she being a cheerleader, plus she likes to be closer to where Brittany lives. ---- Brittany asks her why she has to come back to Lima to do laundry, and Santana replies that she heard a rumour the first week that all the water in Louisville is just purified runoff from the Kentucky derby stables. She also promised herself that she would do her laundry at home because then she would get to see Brittany. ---- Santana leana forward and kisses Brittany. Brittany starts yawning and Santana asks if she is okay. Brittany says that she was up late the night before reading ‘Desecration: Antichrist Takes the Throne (Left Behind No. 9)’. Santana mentions how intense those books are and asks what teacher is making her read it. Brittany replies that it is a club, not a class and asks Santana to come with her tomorrow. ---- The next day, Santana is at Breadstix with Brittany, attending the Rapture-based Left Behind club which is run by Kitty. Kitty tells Dottie (Tina’s assistant) that there is someone that needs her help in the bathroom. Brittany starts to stand up and tells Santana that they should go help Dottie. Santana looks confused and then realized what was going on and stops Brittany. The club tricks Dottie into thinking she has been left behind and when she comes back, it looks like everyone is gone. She and Brittany entered the room. ---- She asked Brittany if they can go home and then said that she that she doesn’t think this club is good for Brittany. Brittany refuses to leave, and she says being left behind sucks. Santana looked confused and mentions that it’s just a stupid prank. Brittany however, upon hearing this tells Santana that she doesn’t get it, that Santana left her behind and it hurt her. Behind Brittany Dottie is shown hyperventilating and freaking out. Brittany says that’s exactly what being left behind felt like. ---- Next, Santana is sitting in the back of in the choir room as Brittany enters. Santana starts to talk as Brittany walks up to where she is sitting. She tells Brittany that in her sophomore year she would sit in the back row and count how many times Brittany smiled at her, and she would die on days that she didn’t. She also says that she misses it there and it’s where they fell in love and where she could say things with music. ---- Brittany then sits down a chair away from Santana. Santana then says that she needs to tell Brittany something that she doesn’t know how to say. Santana then proceeds to sing a slow version of Mine to Brittany. At the end of it they are both in tears. ---- After, Santana says she hasn't been a good girlfriend and she can’t just come home and pretend like things are the same. Santana explains that she doesn’t want to be in one of those long distance relationships where they cheat on each other and then break up. Brittany says she would never cheat of Santana. Santana says she knows that and she wouldn’t ever cheat on Brittany either. Then she confesses to having had an "energy exchange." ---- She says that Brittany may have also had one with someone, or might have one. Santana sits in the chair right next to Brittany and takes her hands. She tells Brittany they should just do the mature thing, and it’s not an official break up but they should be honest that long distance relationships are almost impossible because both people don’t get what they really need. She goes on a break with Brittany and then leans forward to give Brittany a kiss and hugs her too. ---- At the end of the episode she is seen singing The Scientist with Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Will, Emma and Brittany. During a flashback in the song, which is from the episode Heart, you can see Santana and Brittany staring and smiling at each other. She goes home and cries on her bed, while crying an idea comes to her mind to create an glee club on her school. Songs *'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Santana Lopez *'The Scientist' by Coldplay. Sung by Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Will, Emma, Santana and Brittany. Next on Glee "Hi, my name is Santana, Santana Lopez" Santana talking to Remy, Skye hitted Remy and Skye pushed Remy on the locker. "How dare you?" ask Tiffany as she points at Santana, Santana grabs Tiffany and throws her towards the locker. "My Boyfriend and I are both here to audition!" Tiffany pointing at the guy who is claimed to be Aaron Wright, the school's badass. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes